Shadow
by Clio.M
Summary: Todo inverno uma criatura aparece no bosque para cumprir seu dever que é ofertar a morte de um inocente aos cem deuses e assim, após cem anos, se ver livre da maldição. Afrodite, tentando fugir de um colega, fica perdido na floresta. Lá, ele encontra uma pessoa que diz ser conhecida como Máscara da Morte.


Inverno de 1995.

Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez. As árvores eram gigantes e a grama precisava ser aparada. A luz da lua quase não conseguia alcançar o chão. Os galhos estavam rangendo e os barulhos de animais noturnos já começavam a ser ouvidos.

O vento passava pelas frestas livres assobiando maldosamente, fazendo o pêlo da sua nuca eriçar.

Os pés, que correram em vão tentando achar a saída da floresta já estavam doendo e assustado demais se sentou, abraçando os próprios joelhos. A cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e chorou.

- Hey… - a voz grossa lhe chamou a atenção. - Hey…

O garotinho levantou a cabeça procurando por seu interlocutor. A visão borrada pelas lágrimas.

Ele era maior que si e mais forte também. O cabelo prateado e a máscara estranha lhe chamou a atenção. Limpou o rosto com a costa da mão e se aproximou, um pouco apreensivo.

- Hey… - respondeu tentando esconder o medo.

Os olhos violáceos encaravam o pequeno garoto a sua frente com diversão. Fazia quanto tempo que não recebia visitas?

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou depois de algum tempo observando a criança, que agora chegara mais perto e ia tocar em sua roupa.

Como que hipnotizado a criança tocou com o indicador, pequeno e gordo, em sua perna, para logo depois agarrar e começar a chorar. O mais alto ficou sem reação e esperou que o pequeno se acalmasse.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou quando notou que a criança parara de chorar.

- Afrodite…

- Afrodite?

- É…

- Como chegou aqui? - perguntou e o os olhos que antes examinavam seu corpo, curiosamente, encarou o seus, violeta.

- Estava seguindo as fadinhas…

- As fadas?

- Sim…

- Você consegue ver as fadinhas?

- Sim. - respondeu com simplicidade, como se sua resposta fosse óbvia. - Por que você usa essa máscara estranha? - perguntou apontando para a máscara que cobria todo seu rosto.

- Eu gosto.

- Por que ela é tão feia? - a pergunta espontânea tirou lhe tirou um sorriso.

- Ela é conhecida como Máscara da Morte. Eu sou conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

- Que nome feio…

- Meu nome não é esse criança.

- Qual é o seu nome, então?

A pergunta pegara-o de surpresa. Qual. Era. Seu. Nome?

- As fadas não lhe avisaram para não segui-las? - a pergunta ríspida assustou o garoto.

- Avisaram.

- E por que, então, você as seguiu?

- Eu estava fugindo… Ele queria me bater e eu não queria apanhar. As fadinhas estavam vindo nessa direção e como pareceu que era bem longe da onde eu moro eu as segui, assim eu conseguiria…

- Por que ele queria te bater?

- Porque eu comi a sobremesa dele.

- E por que você comeu a sobremesa dele?

- Porque era gelatina e eu adoro gelatina.

- O que é gelatina?

Afrodite lhe lançou um olhar assustado. Colocou a mão no queixo, tentando pensar numa forma de explicar o que era gelatina.

- É alguma coisa colorida e meio mole. Ela é quase transparente. É tão gostoso…

Ficaram um tempo quietos, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

- Por que você estava chorando?

- Eu… eu estava perdido e com os pés doendo. - lembrar da angústia de ficar sozinho lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

- Hm… Venha, eu vou levar-lhe ao caminho de volta.

- Estou cansado, podemos descansar um pouco antes de irmos? - Voltou a se sentar. Máscara observou a criança que brincava com um pedacinho de madeira a sua frente. As pernas que antes estavam dobradas - em posição de proteção - agora estavam esticadas.

Cansado de ficar sentado, Afrodite se deitou no chão com a barriga para baixo enquanto fazia pequenos rabiscos imaginários com o pequeno pedaço de um galho na mão. Cantarolava baixinho o ritmo de uma música.

Por algumas horas o pequeno galho distraiu o garotinho que agora bocejava e fechava os olhos involuntariamente.

Máscara resmungou qualquer coisa logo que percebeu que o menor dormira. Pegou-o no colo e um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Quanto tempo não tocava em um humano?

Observou o pequeno - que se aconchegara mais ao seu corpo. A tez pálida, quase como leite, contrastava com suas roupas escuras. O nariz arrebitado estava vermelho por causa do frio e os cabelos loiros, cacheado nas pontas, estavam segurando algumas folhas secas.

Enquanto tirava as folhas do cabelo de Afrodite as fadinhas vieram ao seu encontro.

- Ele está dormindo? - perguntou uma delas.

- O que você acha? - respondeu impaciente a pergunta. - Por que deixaram que ele as seguissem?

- Está preocupado com ele? - Outra perguntou em deboche.

- Ele é apenas uma criança. Uma criança humana! - Respondeu alto e irritado.

- Shhh… Cuidado ou vai acordá-lo! - A fada violeta o repreendeu.

- Não sou eu quem deveria ser chamado a atenção. Sabem muito bem que o que fizeram foi perigoso demais. - Levantou-se irritado, com a criança no colo. - Agora me levem ao local onde ele mora. - ordenou e as fadinhas seguiram na frente, mostrando o caminho.

-0.0.0-

Afrodite acordou, sentindo dores no corpo e garganta.

- Finalmente acordou, querido. - A mulher que estava ao seu lado disse, aliviada. - Já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou desorientado.

- Na enfermaria. - respondeu calmamente, enquanto se levantava e colocava a mão na testa da criança, checando sua temperatura. - Como está?

- Bem… - respondeu evasivo, enquanto observava a enfermeira chacoalhando um termômetro e colocando em suas axilas. A pele do loirinho se arrepiou ante o contato frio do objeto em sua pele quente.

- Não me parece bem. Ficou desacordado por um tempo razoável.

- …

- Qual é o seu nome, anjinho? - perguntou docilmente.

- Afrodite. - respondeu baixo e cansado. A voz arranhava a garganta seca fazendo com que sentisse dor.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a enfermeira resolvesse tirar o termômetro de sua axila e examinasse o número que nele marcava.

- 39º não me parece uma boa temperatura. - ela disse. Observou as bochechas avermelhadas, maculando seu rosto pálido. Não sabia precisar se as bochechas coradas eram devido a febre alta ou o embaraço de ter-lhe mentido, já que seus olhos estavam voltados para baixo, evitando contato visual. - Hey… - chamou a atenção do pequeno a sua frente delicadamente. - Agora vamos cuidar de você, está bem?

Afrodite acenou com a cabeça, lágrimas escapavam por sua face e ele tentava a todo custo fazer com que elas parassem de manchar o rosto.

A enfermeira, vendo que o garoto chorava, sentou-se na beirada da cama e secava-lhe o rosto com o polegar.

- Por que está chorando, anjinho?

Sem ter o que responder, falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.

- Minha cabeça dói. - apontou para a cabeça.

- Oh querido… Isso vai passar. - assegurou a jovem, pegando-o no colo, ninado-o. - Isso vai passar. Eu vou cuidar para que você fique bem logo.

Quando sentiu que a criança relaxara em seus braços, depositou-a na cama.

- Onde você vai…? - perguntou um tanto desesperado. Fazia tempo que ninguém o acalmava desse jeito.

- Vou pegar seu remédio e algumas cobertas. - encaminhou-se até um armário que estava no canto do recinto. - Aliás, eu me chamo Nanny.

- Nanny… - repetiu o pequeno confirmando o nome da enfermeira, que voltou rapidamente para perto de si.

A enfermeira administrou o xarope contra gripe e quando a febre abaixou, cobriu o loirinho, que agora estava de olhos fechados. Beijou-lhe a testa e seguiu em direção a porta, e, durante o caminho, apagou a luz.

Durante algum tempo Afrodite ficou de olhos fechados, fingindo dormir e quando finalmente ouviu o clic da porta, levantou-se e se aproximou da janela, onde pequenos pontos piscavam do lado de fora.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou baixinho, com medo de elevar a voz e a enfermeira voltar.

- Viemos ver como você está. - respondeu a fadinha violeta. A voz, tão fininha, parecia um tilintar de sininhos. As outras acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? - indagou curioso.

- O Máscara da Morte te deixou na porta do orfanato. Ficou te vigiando até que alguém aparecesse.

- E cadê ele? - perguntou ansioso, olhando para os lados.

- Não veio. - A fadinha amarela respondeu com pesar, ao notar o olhar decepcionado da criança ao não encontrar o homem de cabelos prateados.

Já era possível ver os primeiros raios solares quando as fadinhas resolveram ir embora e deixar o menino descansar. Afrodite repousou na cama e se ajeitou, assim que fechou os olhos caiu no sono.

Acordou com o barulho das crianças gritando no quintal do orfanato. Abriu os olhos aos poucos, acostumando-se com a claridade de luz que entrava em seu quarto.

- Bom dia… - Nanny estava ao seu lado, depositando numa mesa uma bandeja cheia de comida. - Já ia te acordar. Dormiu bem?

- Hm... - acenou positivamente e a jovem enfermeira sorriu.

- Coma um pouco. - ordenou entregando-lhe uma colher.

Olhou a bandeja a sua frente. Um pedaço de bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate exalava um cheiro tão bom que instintivamente afundou a colher na comida e levou à boca, saboreando-a.

- Nanny… - chamou, tirando-a de seus próprios devaneios.

- O que foi, querido?

- As fadinhas voltaram?

- Quem? - perguntou confusa. Afrodite comia o bolo, alheio à sua confusão.

- As fadinhas.

- Que fadinhas?

- Ué, as fadinhas que vivem no bosque.

A enfermeira o encarou preocupada.

- Não vive nenhuma fadinha no bosque.

- Vivem sim. - insistiu o garoto. - Elas me levaram até o bosque e depois o Máscara da Morte me trouxe para cá.

Nanny balançou a cabeça, limpou a garganta e forçou um sorriso gentil nos lábios finos e cobertos com batom rosa.

- Afrodite, não existe nenhuma fadinha no bosque. E quem te trouxe para cá? - a voz gentil soava baixa e preocupada.

- O Máscara da Morte.

- Quem?

O loirinho, que agora terminara o bolo, encarou-a com inocência.

- O Máscara da Morte.

- Querido… Acho que você sonhou com essas coisas.

- Nanny, não são _coisas_. - replicou impaciente. - São as fadinhas e o Máscara da Morte e eu não sonhei com eles, eles existem. São de verdade.

- Ok. E como que eles são? - perguntou curiosa.

- O Máscara da Morte é alto, mais alto que eu. Tem cabelos cor prata e usa uma máscara feia que se chama Máscara da Morte.

- E você não tem medo dele?

- Não. Ele só parece bravo, mas ele não é.

- E as fadinhas? Como elas são?

- As fadinhas são bem legais. Elas são de várias cores. Ontem elas vieram me visitar. Veio a fadinha violeta, a fadinha amarela…

- Quando elas vieram te visitar?

- Depois de um tempo em que você foi embora. Elas bateram na janela.

- Você as deixou entrar?

- Não. - disse tristemente. - Eu não consegui abrir a janela…

- E que horas elas foram embora?

- Quase de manhã… Nanny, tem gelatina de morango?

- Tem sim, anjinho. Vou lhe trazer. Já volto.

- Quero dois. - avisou quando ela estava próximo a porta, e sorriu quando a jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

-0.0.0-

O dr. Bale escutava o relato da enfermeira com atenção e quando, finalmente, ela terminou ele soltou um sorriso tranquilo.

- Nanny, não há nada com que se preocupar. Uma febre alta, que se aproxima ou ultrapassa os 40ºC, pode provocar alucinações.

- Mas ele narrou com precisão detalhes e inventou histórias…

- Minha querida, a alucinação é a percepção real de um objeto que não existe. Dizemos que é percepção real tendo em vista a convicção inabalável da pessoa que alucina em relação ao objeto alucinado.*

- Isso passará, então?

- Sim, isso ocorreu devido à febre alta, mas ele está sendo devidamente medicado e, deve melhorar em breve. Logo se esquecerá disso.

A enfermeira saiu da sala do médico um pouco mais aliviada. Passou na cozinha e pegou duas gelatinas de morango, quando retornou ao quarto Afrodite estava sentado perto à janela observando as crianças correndo e brincando pelo jardim.

- Afrodite - chamou.

O loirinho desviou sua atenção do jardim e correu em direção a Nanny.

- Trouxe minhas gelatinas?

- Uhum. O que estava olhando? - perguntou curiosa.

- Meu amigos. Queria poder brincar.

- Mas vai. Assim que melhorar da gripe poderá brincar.

- Será que vai demorar muito?

- Acho que não…

- Nanny, vou estar curado até amanhã?

- Acho que não.

- Mas vou poder sair para brincar com meus amigos, né?

- Acho que não. Você ainda tem febre e não poderá pegar friagem.

- Ah… - soltou um pequeno muxoxo.

- Por quê?

- Amanhã eu faço aniversário e eu queria ficar com meus amigos.

- Sério? E quantos anos irá fazer?

- Sete.

-0.0.0-

Quase um mês depois de ter ficado perdido no bosque Afrodite retornara, com a ajuda das fadinhas, procurando por Máscara da Morte.

**Continua**

* * *

Muito obrigada para quem leu até aqui e reviews são bem vindos. Quero saber o feedback de vocês; o que está bom, o que está ruim, para que possamos, juntos, melhorar.

A fanfic foi baseada no filme: Hotarubi no mori e - que eu super recomendo. Uma história muito linda.

*Quanto ao que o dr. Bale disse, eu não dou certeza sobre as palavras dele. Não sou e nem faço psicologia/medicina gente. O que eu coloquei no texto é resultado de uma pesquisa parca, ok?

Os personagens, nesse capítulo ficaram OOC, eu sei, mas no próximo capítulo tento deixá-los o mais semelhante possível de suas personalidades (Obs. Nunca escrevi DitexMM).


End file.
